


The Chosen Guardian

by CherryBlossom_Sonata



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/F, F/M, Spoilers - Skyward Sword's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom_Sonata/pseuds/CherryBlossom_Sonata





	The Chosen Guardian

In Zelda's world, not a single story ends correctly, even if Her Grace had the best of intentions. One-shot. Follow Impa through her own time travels. Zelda: Skyward Sword based.  
But the Story Never Ends correctly in This Grace's World. Even if She meant it to End Well.  
Impa lost track of time, quickly. Her kind, The Sheikah, were made to last only as long as their oaths. She would see Her Grace safely back in Her Hero's arms, and then allow herself to fade. But, kull wahad, this was boring. Sigh, Khala, all things in their place and time. She folded up her shrinking limbs and braided her hair once for every year that passed in front of Zelda's crystal.

A Groose came first, surprisingly. He wanted to know "everything about the surface world." Impa shooed him away, calling him crazy. Clearly, this was still a cloud-based society. Her bluff worked; Groose left her temple much more muddled than before but did not return before Her Grace.

Next came Her Grace, Zelda the Hylia's Incarnation. Khala. Impa stood and attempted to bow, but her braid-pendulum would only let her nod her head. Zelda looked lost. "My name is Zelda, and I was just riding my Loftwing...Where are we?"

Impa's voice came out almost offensively loud to her aged ears. "Your Loftwing is safe, dear. You stand on Sacred Ground. Long ago, a Hero Imprisoned The Enemy right outside."

Zelda startled, looking amazed. "R...Really?"

Impa nodded, silently releasing the lock on the Time Gate so her younger self could take over here. She was too old for so much innocence. She would snap and break the poor child's courage or wisdom. Sure enough, Impa began explaining that this was The Surface. She was halfway through her explanation, with Zelda sitting cross-legged next to her, before the Time Gate Opened.

Zelda sat bolt upright, preparing for a potential fight and standing as the Time Traveller began walking toward them. "And who are you supposed to be?!" Her Grace asked.

Young Impa stopped short, tilting her head toward the older Impa in the Sheikah's ancient gesture for confusion. Impa looked at Zelda and sat down. "No need for fear, child. This too is a child, one who is meant to aid Her Grace through the three purification springs."

Young Impa startled, "So. This. You're. Aaaahhhhhhhhh...Okay."

Impa closed the Time Gate, resuming her post in front of the Goddess's Crystal.


End file.
